The present disclosure relates generally to liquid-containing vessels in general, and more specifically to carafes for storing and serving beverages.
A beverage carafe may be used to store and serve beverages. A beverage carafe may be used with, for example, a beverage brewing system such as an automatic drip coffee maker.
Beverage carafe lid outlets may be closed via a flapper door to reduce steam and heat loss from the carafe. When the carafe is upright, the flapper is closed. As the user tilts the carafe to pour the beverage, the flowing beverage and gravity lift the flapper door from its seat allowing the beverage to flow out of the lid nozzle to the carafe spout. As the beverage level decreases in the carafe, the user must increase the tilt of the carafe to keep the beverage flowing. The variable tilt of the carafe leads to undesirable fluid flow mechanics resulting in splatting, splashes and/or drips, each of which can create a mess.
It has heretofore not been discovered how to create a beverage carafe that can pour a beverage with little to no splatter and drips regardless of the angle of tilt of the carafe. The beverage carafe of the following disclosure overcomes at least one of the above-described disadvantages of conventional beverage carafes.